


The Pickpocket

by CuervoToxico



Category: MapleStory
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fic raro que se me ocurrió, M/M, No sé que poner en esto, Pickpockets
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22353088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoToxico/pseuds/CuervoToxico
Summary: Kinesis corría por la calle, iba tarde y lo último que necesitaba era estrellarse contra ese chico que no despegaba la miraba de su Game Boy, aunque poco le importó cuando lo miró y sintió que podía ser amor a primera vista, porque ese chico era perfecto.Luego se daría cuenta que le faltaba la billetera.Como culpable tenía a su propia torpeza o a ese chico rubio con el que tropezó.
Relationships: Kinesis/Jay
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Guardó sus llaves y su billetera en su bolsillo mientras respondía un mensaje, tenía el cabello alborotado por estar recién levantándose, su camisa arrugada y le faltaba un pendiente.

Se calzó rápido los zapatos que estaban tirados en el suelo y salió corriendo de casa. Nero, su mejor amiga, le había enviado un mensaje preguntando dónde estaba, Kinesis como siempre iba tarde, la chica lo mataría, pero no era del todo su culpa, estaba viendo la televisión y el programa estaba demasiado aburrido, no se dio cuenta cuando se durmió.

Se supone que ese día acompañaría a su amiga al centro comercial, al parecer su madre estaría de cumpleaños y ella quería darle una sorpresa, también habían quedado para ir a almorzar unas hamburguesas.

Saltó una cuneta y corrió por un cruce peatonal, tenía suerte de que su casa estuviera cerca del centro comercial, que es donde habían quedado en juntarse. Esquivó a un par de personas, algunas iban con la misma prisa que él y otras caminaban demasiado lento, en esos momentos detestaba a esa gente.

Kinesis se volteó un momento a disculparse con una mujer a quien le pasó a llevar una de las muchas bolsas que llevaba y se giró para seguir corriendo, no tuvo tiempo para detenerse, un chico que iba muy concentrado presionando botones de su Game Boy estaba justo frente a él.

Se estrellaron y el chico cayó al suelo, su videoconsola saltó de sus manos y Kinesis tuvo que dar un pequeño baile en su sitio para evitar pisarla.

Cuando logró estabilizarse soltó un gruñido molesto, no tenía tiempo para esto. Volteó a ver al joven rubio que seguía en el piso, y pensó que tal vez si que tenía tiempo.

El chico le miraba asustado, tenía los ojos grandes, rojos y parecían cansados, una nariz pequeña y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, parecía avergonzado, tal vez quería disculparse pero no conseguía soltar palabras. Kinesis se fijó en el antifaz de gato que llevaba sobre su cabello rubio y en los audífonos con el mismo diseño de gato que rodeaban su cuello, se le hizo curioso pero también era algo que le hacía ver adorable.

El azabache le sonrió lo más simpático que pudo y le ofreció una mano.

—Lo siento mucho, no te vi venir —Se disculpó Kinesis.

—No te preocupes —murmuró el chico, tenía una voz suave y muy bonita. Kinesis sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba.

Aceptó la mano que le ofrecía y le dio un tirón para ayudarlo a colocarse de pie, se hincó a recoger la consola y se la entregó. El menor le sonrió bonito y con un asentimiento le agradeció.

Un hombre pasó junto a ellos dándole un empujón a la espalda del rubio y el chico dio nuevamente contra el cuerpo del mayor. Kinesis se sintió morir, ese hermoso chico estaba apoyado contra él.

—Lo siento —dijo el más bajo separándose enseguida, con su rostro sonrojado y sus manos tras su espalda.

—Está bien, no es tu culpa, la gente va con prisa y no se fija —Se apresuró a aclarar el azabache—. De hecho, yo también voy con prisa —Recordó a Nero.

El chico miró tras el azabache por un segundo, le volvió a mirar y con un gesto de mano se despidió, pasó por su lado y continuó caminando. Kinesis maldijo por lo bajo y se volteó para ir tras de él.

—¡Espera! —gritó Kin, a la vez que sacaba su celular.

El rubio le miró confundido, dando un par de pasos más, parecía nervioso pero de todas formas se detuvo, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, su Game Boy sobresalía por un lado y parecía apretarla con fuerza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, su voz sonó más a la defensiva de lo que esperaba. A Kinesis no le importó, sólo le importaba lo bonito que se veía ese chico con su entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Me darías tu número? —preguntó Kin, ansioso y con las manos temblorosas sujetando su móvil.

El rubio le miró con sus ojos grandes, sorprendido y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Su mirada cayó a sus pies, sus zapatillas rasparon un poco en el suelo y luego enganchó una pierna atrás de la otra. Asintió luego de eso y le dictó su número.

—¿Cómo te llamas? Para agendarte.

—Me llamó Jay —susurró, volteó a ver a una chica de cabello morado que pasó cerca de ellos empujándole, provocó que perdiera un poco el equilibrio mas no tropezó.

—Yo me llamo Kinesis —se apresuró a decir Kin, con una sonrisa gigante en el rostro.

El más bajo asintió y volvió a caminar dejando a el azabache ahí de pie. Kinesis se rió feliz, mirando el número en su celular, antes de que el pánico le tomara desprevenido al ver el contacto de Nero marcándole. Guardó el aparato y continuó corriendo para juntarse con su amiga.

[...]

—¡No puedo creer que perdieras la billetera! —le gritó Nero, cruzándose de brazos mientras salían del local donde habían ido a comer.

Se había dado cuenta cuando fue hora de pagar, no estaba por ninguna parte y Nero tuvo que correr con los gastos, no es lo que le molesta realmente, obviamente ella no le estaba reclamando por el hecho de haber pagado su comida, lo ha hecho cientos de veces. Le estaba reclamando por su torpeza, porque dentro de su billetera estaban sus documentos, no solo el dinero, le importaba su cédula de identidad, porque sacar otra era un trámite bastante pesado, su tarjeta de estudiante, que era lo que más le dolía, con ella le bajaban el precio en el pasaje del autobús, también sus cupones de descuento, Nero debía estar sufriendo por ellos.

—Tal vez te la robaron, hubiera notado si se te hubiera caído —murmuró Nero pensando en lo que habían hecho hasta ahora.

Apenas se habían juntado se fueron a comer, así que realmente no hubo mucho trayecto en ese rato. Miró a Kin de reojo y le dio un golpe en la espalda.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?! —preguntó Kinesis adolorido.

—Por imbécil —aclaró ella—. Ahora piensa, cuando pudieron habértela robado.

—Bueno, hoy me estrellé contra varias personas —comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso no ayuda.

—Es una pena —susurró decaído—. ¡Oh! Había un chico, choqué con él e incluso obtuve su número —comentó orgulloso, sacando su celular y enseñándole.

La morena le arrebató el celular y marcó, Kinesis dio un salto en su lugar, ansioso y asustado, no quería llamarle enseguida, el chico pensará que estaba desesperado. Trató de arrebatarle el celular pero la chica se escabulló entre sus brazos, era tan pequeña y ágil que apenas podía atraparla. La chica sostuvo el celular contra su oreja y se quedó esperando, Kin la miró nervioso y esperó igualmente, luego de unos segundos ella negó y se lo devolvió.

—Ese número no existe —comentó ella.

Kinesis miró su celular, repitiendo en su cabeza lo que la chica dijo y luego volvió a marcar. Efectivamente el número no existía. Sus hombros cayeron y guardó el móvil en su bolsillo.

—Demonios... Y lo había encontrado muy bonito —suspiró triste Kin.

—Seguro fue él —afirmó Nero, sus manos sobre sus caderas y asintiendo—. Me compadezco de ti.

El mayor se sintió un poquito más mal, la verdad es que le había gustado el chico, esperaba poder hablarle uno de esos días, no todo el tiempo te tomas con personas tan bonitas, tampoco era usual que esas personas te robaran la billetera.


	2. Chapter 2

Bajó los últimos escalones con pequeños saltos, la música reproduciéndose en sus audífonos y sus dedos tamborileando el ritmo en la baranda de la escalera. Esquivó algunos barrotes que amenazaban con golpear su cabeza, encendió la linterna de su celular para poder ver mejor ahí abajo y se acercó hasta la gran placa de metal que interrumpía en el camino, dio tres toques en ella y luego dos más.

Se quitó los audífonos colgándolos en su cuello y sacó su celular del bolsillo, detuvo la canción y esperó.

Pronto la enorme placa fue deslizándose hacia un lado, un hombre bastante alto y robusto la empujaba, le dio un asentimiento en forma de saludo y abrió lo suficiente para que el joven pasara.

—Volviste antes —habló el hombre volviendo a cerrar luego de que el rubio entrase.

—Por hoy fue suficiente —comentó el menor encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Jay! —gritó una chica de cabello morado tinturado, saliendo del vagón de tren con un salto entusiasmado.

—Hola Yuna —saludó el rubio junto a un gesto de mano.

La joven movió sus caderas simulando un baile y le apuntó, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos brillando con picardía.

—Jay ligó hoy —mencionó Yuna entusiasmada.

Del mismo vagón varado que había en esa estación de tren abandonada y oscura se asomó otra chica, con una sonrisa igual de grande que la de Yuna y el hombre de casi dos metros que le había abierto la puerta se acercó hasta él dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. El pecho inflado como si estuviera orgulloso de él.

—No es verdad, el chico era extraño —murmuró Jay.

Se acercó hasta una pequeña mesa de madera que normalmente usaban para jugar cartas y de sus bolsillos sacó un montón de cosas, la Game Boy y su celular lo dejó a un lado y sonrió triunfante cuando sacó tres billeteras y dos celulares, los dejó ahí y se volteó a ver al grandote que le miraba desde atrás.

—Sólo un idiota que se me atravesó, al menos le quité la billetera —mencionó encogiéndoselo de hombros.

—Jay, te adoro —comentó la otra joven, acercándose hasta donde él y revisando las billeteras, dejó todo el efectivo a un lado y se sentó a contarlo.

—Los trataré de vender este sábado, ¿los tendrás como nuevos para ese entonces? —preguntó el hombre señalando los celulares.

—Sí, aunque debo darle uno a Yuna —comentó Jay, mirando de reojo a la mencionada, quién asintió y se dejó caer sobre un viejo sofá que tenían ahí dentro.

—¿Qué pasó con el suyo? —preguntó el mayor, mirándole serio y con sus brazos cruzados.

—Lo exploté, mi experimento no salió del todo bien —murmuró el rubio un tanto avergonzado.

El hombre suspiró, negando con la cabeza y haciéndose a un lado, fue a buscar una pequeña bolsa y la llevó hasta la mesa. Dentro de ella estaba todo el dinero que habían reunido durante la semana, hay días que le toca salir a Yuna, otros días sale Aran, la chica que en ese momento está demasiado feliz contando el dinero, y otras veces sale DB, el hombre que vació la bolsa sobre la mesa y sonrió.

—Bien, creo que dejaremos este dinero aparte para la comida y un resto más por si sale alguna emergencia y hay que gastar más —habló Aran separando el dinero, contó lo que quedaba y lo dividió—. Aquí para cada uno y lo que sobra para el fondo del departamento.

La chica dejó separado el dinero en la mesa y cada uno sacó lo que le correspondía, el resto se dejó dentro de una caja y los cuatro volvieron a sus actividades.

Jay tomó su Game Boy nuevamente y caminó tras Yuna, quien entró al vagón y se dejó caer sobre el colchón que tenía de cama. Jay cayó junto a ella y se acomodó a su lado.

Vivían en una estación de tren olvidada, era una línea que hace muchos años se había comenzado pero nunca se continuó, al parecer hubo fallos al momento de construir, tuvieron que correr la ubicación un par de calles y esa estación había quedado ahí, con un par de vagones de prueba abandonados y el suficiente espacio para ellos.

Era un lugar limpio aunque no lo pareciese, Jay se encargaba de mantenerlo así, tenían lo suficiente para vivir, comían bien, dormían bien e incluso fuera de ahí, en un local que se encontraba a un lado, el dueño les dejaba usar el baño sin problemas y les pedía unas pocas monedas por usar la ducha. Jay va a veces hasta tres veces al día a por una ducha, DB le regañaba cada vez, según él debía mantener su dinero, con que se duchara una vez al día era suficiente, era en lo único en que le desobedecía para ser sincero.

No se quedarían ahí por siempre, eso ellos lo sabían, es por eso que desde hace un tiempo que están ahorrando dinero para comprar un departamento, porque aunque no se quejen de su forma de vivir, sienten que no es suficiente, necesitan sentirse seguros, no tener todas sus pertenencias guardadas ya en bolsos por si en algún momento aparece la policía y deban huir. Necesitan un poco de estabilidad.

Jay escapó de casa a los catorce, desde entonces ha vivido en las calles, pero nunca ha estado solo, ahí estaba Yuna, ahí estaba Aran para recibirlo junto a DB, para brindar ayuda y ser sus pilares cuando todo a su alrededor se estaba derrumbando.

No terminó la escuela, huyó antes y dejó su anterior colegio, para él no era un problema, siempre fue el cerebrito del salón y tomaba las clases avanzadas, estudiaba por su cuenta y aprendía más de lo que necesitaba. Pero sin estudios no le daban empleo, y él necesitaba vivir de algo.

Robar no es algo que hicieran siempre, ni de lo que se sientan completamente orgullosos, pero les deja comida en la mesa y eso les hace feliz. DB es el único que ha conseguido empleo, eso es porque es el único adulto de hecho, Aran tiene la mayoría de edad, pero al igual que Jay, no tiene su colegiatura completa, ese año entró a estudiar en una escuela nocturna para poder tener lo necesario y conseguir un trabajo, Yuna y Jay siguen siendo menores de edad.

El sueldo de DB no alcanza para mucho, es un salario mínimo y con él deben sobrevivir el día a día. A veces Aran sale a las calles a vender cosas, el comercio ambulante es algo que se le da muy bien a la chica, pero no pueden contar con lo que gane, deben dinero y hay que pagarlo, tuvieron que comenzar con algo, y la deuda se ha pospuesto demasiado, no querían a matones rompiendo sus cosas y amenazando con moler sus huesos.

—¿Y le distes tu número? —preguntó Yuna luego de un rato en silencio.

—No Yuna, no le di mi número al chico que le robé la billetera —susurró sin despegar la mirada de su videoconsola.

—Es una lástima, estaba bien guapo.

—Lo estaba —asintió de acuerdo el rubio.

—Le hubieras sacado el celular también —murmuró pegándose a su costado y viéndole jugar.

—Se habría dado cuenta.

—Le hacía tropezar y tú corrías —ideó sonriendo.

Jay se rió por lo bajo y chocó su cabeza con la joven, con más fuerza de la necesaria y ambos se separaron, quejándose e insultándose a la vez.


	3. Chapter 3

Kinesis colgó su mochila al hombro y le hizo una seña a Nero para que le diera una de las galletas que la chica iba comiendo. La morena le miró de reojo, le dio sólo una y las otras se las guardó para ella, Kin se rió de eso y comenzó a caminar.

Terminaron las clases e iban a la casa de Nero para comer y jugar Just Dance porque necesitaban mover un poco las piernas luego de estar horas sentados escuchando al profesor pasar su clase.

Iban caminando por la avenida principal, Nero le iba hablando sobre cuanto odiaba la clase de Artes porque todo siempre se le rompe y en como deberá traer el trabajo hecho de casa con la ayuda de su madre. Incluso Kinesis se sorprende en como la chica se las arregla para romper hasta lo que no puede romperse, bueno, no hasta que llega a las manos de su amiga.

Estaban en eso cuando Kin lo vio, a sólo unos metros de distancia, el chico rubio y bonito con el que había chocado el otro día, y además el que asume robó su billetera. Estaba de pie fuera de una papelería, viendo la vitrina y hablando con una chica de cabello morado que estaba de pie junto a él. Kinesis detuvo su andar unos segundos y se quedó mirándolo. Nero volteó a verlo cuando notó que avanzaba con ella y con una mirada confusa preguntó qué ocurría.

—¿Ves a los dos chicos de allá? Los que están frente a la papelería —susurró el azabache cuando su amiga se acercó a él.

—Los veo —asintió la más baja, viendo de reojo al par que el chico señalaba.

—Él es quien no me dio su numero —murmuró Kin, su tono de voz sonó un poco ofendido, pero también algo divertido.

—¿El que te robó la billetera? —preguntó Nero enseguida.

—El que asumimos que me robó la billetera —aclaró el chico enseguida.

—Es obvio que sí —alegó la morena, afirmando las correas de su mochila fue caminando firme hasta los otros dos jóvenes que se disponían a seguir su camino.

—¡Nero, no hagas nada! —trató de detenerla Kinesis, pero la chica se escabulló de su agarre como siempre hacía y siguió avanzando.

—¡Hey tú, el rubiecito! —gritó la morena llamando su atención.

La primera en darse vuelta a mirar fue la chica de cabello morado, quien le dio un pequeño empujón al chico junto a él y le hizo darse vuelta también. Jay miró a Nero confundido, deteniéndose y hundiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera y cuando vio a Kinesis acercarse tras la chica, su rostro palideció aún más de lo que estaba.

—Tú fuiste quien le robó la billetera a mi amigo —reclamó la morena, cruzándose de brazos frente a el rubio y con su entrecejo fruncido.

—Creo que te estás confundiendo —susurró Jay, viendo de reojo a las personas que pasaban por ahí.

—¡Mentiroso, eres un ladrón! Sé que le robaste a mi amigo —siguió reclamando Nero, con un tono más elevado de voz con la intención de dejar en vergüenza a ese delincuente.

—Disculpa, no tienes derecho de tratar a mi amigo así, él no es ningún ladrón, seguro te estás confundiendo —Se apresuró en interferir Yuna al ver que Jay sólo se quedaba mirándola nervioso.

—Nero está bien, no te preocupes por eso, ya pasó —trató de calmarla Kin, quien sólo recibió una mirada de disgusto por parte de la chica.

—Kin no, no da lo mismo, es una mala persona, este tipo robó y la gente debe saber eso —se apresuró a aclarar Nero apuntando al rubio—. ¡Ladrón, seguro le has robado a más personas!

El rostro de Jay enrojeció de vergüenza al ver que la gente volteaba a verlo, algunos comenzaron a chiflarle y a reclamar igualmente, acercándose hasta donde estaban ellos.

—¡Déjalo en paz! ¡Él no hizo nada de eso! —reclamó Yuna defendiéndolo, plantándose frente a su amigo y mirando con odio a la otra chica.

—Yuna, mejor vayámonos, no importa —susurró Jay sosteniendo de la manga a la joven.

La chica asintió de acuerdo y se dio la vuelta para largarse de ahí, importándole poco la gente que se había acercado a ver que ocurría y las malas palabras que lanzaban algunos.

—¡Seguro ambos son unos ladrones, llamaré a la policía para que los retengan al menos por hoy! —alegó Nero caminando tras ellos, Kinesis la siguió y negó con la cabeza.

—Nero, deja que se vayan, enserio ya no importa —habló Kinesis tras la morena.

—No te atrevas a llamar a la policía —dijo Yuna volteando nuevamente a verles.

No podían permitir que la policía ponga la mirada en ellos, no quiere problemas por el hecho de ser menor de edad y no estar viviendo en donde se supone debería estar, en casa con sus padres, los cuales por cierto no han siquiera reportado su desaparición en todos esos años, no quería tener problemas que les involucre a ellos también, ni sus padres y ni los de Jay.

—¿Asustada? ¿Acaso es verdad lo que estoy diciendo? —preguntó la morena sonriendo, dando dos pasos más hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de Yuna, aun cuando era demasiado baja y debía levantar la mirada para verle.

—No te me acerques —se quejó la de cabello morado dándole un pequeño empujón para que se quitara.

—No me empujes —Nero le devolvió el empujón y Yuna se enfadó.

—Tú no te atrevas a tocarme mocosa, te puedo aplastar como la mierda que eres, me he peleado a puñetazos con personas más grandes que yo, imagina lo que haré con algo tan insignificante como tú —amenazó la joven volviendo a empujar a la más pequeña, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

—Está bien, cálmense las dos —se interpuso Kin, tomando de la mano a su amiga y viendo como el rubio miraba nervioso, hablando en susurros a la otra joven.

—¿Escuchaste lo que me dijo? Ahora va a ver lo que es meterse conmigo —reclamó Nero, dio un tirón a su mano para soltarse del agarre de Kin y se le tiró encima a Yuna.

Ambas cayeron al suelo por el impacto y enseguida Yuna le dio un empujón para invertir posiciones y estar ella encima, inmovilizando sus piernas y tratando de darle un puñetazo, Nero no se dejó, removiéndose entre su cuerpo y el suelo, consiguió liberar una pierna y le dio en el estómago con la rodilla, sujetándole de su largo cabello tinturado y tirando. Yuna con el codo le dio en la mejilla y estaba lista para dejar caer un puñetazo sobre su nariz cuando sintió que la tomaban de la cintura tratando de separarla, la morena en el suelo le lanzó una patada a sus piernas y Yuna se la devolvió.

Volteó dispuesta a soltarle un puñetazo a quien sea que la haya quitado de encima y se contuvo al ver que era Jay, quién la miraba preocupado, con sus ojos rogándole que dejara eso hasta ahí y se largaran de una vez. Ella gruñó molesta pero asintió, viendo de reojo como Nero era sostenida por Kinesis, quien la había rodeado con sus brazos con toda su fuerza y hasta la levantó del suelo, apegándola a su cuerpo y reclamándole. Jay y Yuna aprovecharon que la gente estaba acercándose aún más para ver la pelea o para interferir en ella y se escabulleron largándose de ahí.

Apenas estuvieron unas cuadras alejados Jay se volteó a ver a Yuna y se cruzó de brazos molesto.

—No debías hacer eso, sólo teníamos que irnos —murmuró el rubio molesto.

—¡Mira mi cabello! Está todo despeinado, y tan bonitas que me habían quedado las trenzas hoy —se quejó ella.

—Yuna hablo en serio.

—Está bien, lo siento, es sólo que odio que la gente se meta en lo que no le importa —susurró ella, no parecía arrepentida pero la disculpa al menos le sonó convincente a Jay—. No le digas a DB, se va a molestar mucho conmigo —pidió.

—No le diré nada, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, sólo debes ignorar a la gente así, sabes que lo que hacemos está mal, si la gente reclama por eso, sólo baja la cabeza y márchate —explicó el rubio, su amiga sólo asintió y continuaron caminando luego de eso.

Por otro lado estaba Kinesis llevándose a su amiga cargando, negándose a soltarla y que ella corra tras los otros, ya fue suficiente alboroto, no necesitaba llegar con la morena golpeada a casa, y no es que fuera mal amigo, pero en medio de la pelea, apostaría que la chica de cabello morado ganaba sin duda alguna.

Kinesis sonrió feliz, recordando como el rubio se había acercado alterado hasta donde su amiga tratando de quitarla de encima, y como él se había acercado para tratar de sacar a Nero de abajo, en medio de eso sus ojos se habían cruzado y el chico le susurró que lo lamentaba. Kinesis no necesitaba más, sabía que eso fue dicho con verdadero arrepentimiento, él no era una persona rencorosa, además que ese chico le sonrió pequeñito cuando lograron separarlas, Kin se quedó con eso y no con todo lo malo que había pasado antes, porque esa sonrisa tan bonita en ese rostro igual de bonito consiguió alegrarle un poquito más el día.

A Kinesis no debería gustarle un desconocido. Al menos eso es lo que diría su mamá, pero él es un adolescente y le gusta llevarle la contraria.


	4. Chapter 4

Kinesis acaba de salir de la tienda, eran las nueve de la noche y su mamá lo había enviado a comprar huevos para hacer un postre que Kin llevaba pidiéndole desde hace días, los llevaba en una bolsa y un poco alejados de su cuerpo. Más de una vez le ocurrió que pasaba a golpearlos con su propia pierna y los rompía, su madre siempre le decía que era muy bruto, por ello quería demostrarle que podía llegar con su compra a salvo.

O eso creyó.

Sólo faltaban dos calles para llegar a su casa, hasta que doblando en una esquina un chico que venía corriendo se estrelló contra él.

La compra se rompió en el suelo, Kinesis cayó de espaldas y el chico cayó sobre él metiéndole un rodillazo en la entrepierna. Ambos soltaron un quejido y Kinesis casi siente que se le va el alma cuando el chico se mueve y entierra más su rodilla.

—¡Lo siento! —Se apresuró en decir el joven, levantándose rápido y viendo a quién había chocado, estaba oscuro pero aun así pudo reconocerlo.

Kinesis se quedó tirado en el suelo un rato más, hecho un ovillo mientras siseaba por el dolor.

—Eres tú —murmuró el chico, Kinesis volteó a verlo de reojo y se dio cuenta que era el joven rubio de la otra vez—. Bueno, era mi turno de chocarte.

El azabache respiró hondo, se sentó apenas y miró al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido, él sonrió pequeñito y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, luego las quitó alterado, con sus ojos grandes mirando el suelo, Kinesis vio dos celulares que brillaban por la pantalla encendida, tirados a un lado de la bolsa en que llevaba los huevos y aparte notó una billetera sobre su pantalón.

—Maldición —murmuró Jay hincándose a recoger ambos celulares, uno se veía bien, el otro tenía la pantalla trizada y mostraba colores, definitivamente ese no estaba bien.

Kinesis tomó la billetera y su estómago se apretó un poquito, había tarjetas y fotos que obviamente no eran del rubio.

—¿Estabas robando? —le preguntó Kin, finalmente colocándose de pie.

Jay volteó a verle y se acercó a él tratando de quitarle la billetera, Kinesis la alejó y negó.

—Eso a ti no te incumbe, entrégamela —exigió el menor tratando de arrebatársela.

—No deberías estar haciendo esto —comentó el azabache, dejó que el chico tomara la billetera de todas formas.

—Eso ya lo sé —murmuró el rubio, dándose media vuelta a ver la compra de Kinesis en el piso—. Lo siento por eso.

Kin se encogió de hombros, no importaba realmente, solo eran cuatro huevos, podía ir a comprar más, aún le quedaba algo de dinero.

Se escucharon un par de voces cerca, eso pareció asustar a Jay, quien le miró de reojo y rápido se quitó su sudadera, que por cierto era naranja vibrante y llamaba demasiado la atención, envolvió los celulares y la billetera con ella y los tiró en un bote de basura que estaba a un lado.

—A ver si me los consigo quitar de encima a esos tipos —murmuró Jay.

Kinesis no entendió en un principio, menos cuando el chico se le acercó de improvisto y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, les hizo girar con un movimiento brusco y pronto tenía al rubio pegado a su cuerpo, entre él y la pared del callejón. El corazón de Kinesis comenzó a martillear como loco, no comprendía por qué el chico hacía eso.

Tenía el rostro de Jay demasiado cerca, el chico era más bajo pero estaba de puntillas, abrazándole del cuello y empujándolo de la nuca para acercarse aún más. Kinesis no se movió y quizás su corazón dejó de latir por unos momentos.

Los pasos de quien sea que se acercaba resonaron en la entrada del callejón y Jay ya le estaba besando.

Jay le estaba jodidamente besando.

En los labios.

Abrazado a su cuello, con su pequeño cuerpo contra la pared y besándole.

Kinesis no tuvo tiempo para más que quedar unos segundos en blanco, no pudo hacer más debido a que una voz les interrumpió.

—¿Jóvenes qué están haciendo? —preguntó un hombre, era policía y les apuntaba con una linterna.

Kinesis nunca había odiado tanto a la policía.

Ambos se separaron lentamente, Jay tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro e incluso se atrevió a guiñarle un ojo.

—Oficial, ¿qué ocurre? Sólo estoy con mi novio aquí —habló Jay volteando a ver a la pareja de oficiales que les miraban.

—Ya es tarde, no deberían andar solos a estas horas, y no deberían estar tan escondidos aquí, esto es un lugar público —habló el otro hombre, dando un par de pasos hacia ellos.

—Les prometo que no nos estábamos metiendo mano, sólo nos besábamos —volvió a hablar el rubio.

Kinesis sintió su rostro arder y se separó un poco más de Jay, completamente avergonzado de que estuviera diciendo aquello.

—Está bien, váyanse a sus casa mejor —ordenó el oficial haciendo una seña para que salieran de ahí.

Ambos jóvenes se apresuraron en caminar fuera y Jay tomó de la mano a Kinesis, sonriéndole a la policía mientras hacía un gesto de despedida a ellos, Kinesis sólo caminaba guiado por él, ahora con el corazón a mil y el rostro rojo.

—Chicos, por cierto —habló el hombre llamándoles la atención—. ¿No vieron a un tipo de sudadera naranja pasar por aquí? Iba encapuchado.

—Lo siento oficial, pero no hemos visto nada, entenderá que estábamos un poco distraídos —respondió Jay, volteando a ver a Kin y mordiéndose el labio un momento.

Kinesis quedó embobado con esa acción y no quitó sus ojos de esos labios que hace nada tuvo el privilegio de besar, pero lastimosamente no pudo aprovecharlos del todo.

—Está bien, no importa, que lleguen bien a sus casas —Se despidió el oficial, volteando a ver a su compañero y haciendo un gesto para que continuaran caminando—. Ya no se puede hacer nada por estos jóvenes hormonales hoy en día... —Siguió hablando mientras se alejaban.

Jay esperó hasta que ambos oficiales de policía desaparecieran de su vista doblando por otra calle antes de soltarle la mano al más alto y alejarse casi de un salto.

Kinesis comenzó a balbucear, no del todo seguro de qué preguntar primero, creía entender un poco la situación, Jay sólo lo usó para distraer a la policía y así evitar que lo sigan buscando. Jay lo usó y él no estaba molesto por eso.

¿Por qué demonios no estaba molesto?

Debería estarlo, él no estaba ahí para ayudar a que delincuentes se libren de la policía, no era esa clase de chico.

Vio a Jay, quien le miraba tímido y con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus dedos se movían nerviosos y no se parecía en nada al chico atrevido de hace unos segundos. Aunque seguía igual de hermoso que siempre.

Kinesis pensó que tal vez no fue tan malo ayudarlo a él, sólo por esa ocasión.

—Lo siento, otra vez —murmuró Jay avergonzado de todo eso.

—Está bien —susurró Kin.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento más, mirándose sonrojados y las manos temblorosas por los nervios.

—¿Sería muy descarado pedirte un favor ahora? —preguntó Jay rompiendo el silencio finalmente.

—Por supuesto que no —se apresuró en decir Kinesis, dando un par de pasos hasta donde el menor.

—¿Me ayudarías a sacar mi sudadera de la basura? Es que me da mucho asco meter la mano ahí —explicó el rubio volteando a ver el callejón de donde habían salido.

¿Se estaba aprovechando de su buena voluntad?

No importa, por ese chico lo que sea. Le gustaría que le recompense con otro de esos besos.

No fue así, el rubio sólo le sonrió bonito, le agradeció y se disculpó por todo, luego se marchó. Kinesis estaba inconforme y conforme a la vez. En sus sueños quería otro beso, pero con esa hermosa sonrisa le bastó.

Pudo haberle pedido su número, y también asegurase de que no fuera uno falso. Pero lo olvidó.


	5. Chapter 5

Kinesis estaba saliendo de la escuela cuando se topó nuevamente con la chica de cabello morado, quien había peleado con Nero la última vez.

Daba gracias que ese día Nero tuvo que irse antes de la escuela porque tenía hora con el dentista, no quería presenciar otra discusión de parte de esas dos chicas.

A la chica la vio acompañada de otra joven más, quizás unos años mayor y con su cabello blanco. Ambas estaban a un lado de la calle, acomodando un montón de dulces en una caja que marcaba un precio, estaban junto a todos los demás comerciantes ambulantes que se instalaban por ahí, era obvio que ellas estaban vendiendo.

Kinesis buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encontró monedas que le sobraron de su compra de almuerzo, se acercó hasta donde ellas con la mejor sonrisa en la cara, y se avergonzó un poco cuando la de cabello morado le miró mal.

—Tú otra vez, ¿no traes a la chica tamaño llavero contigo? —preguntó ella.

—Yuna no seas molesta —Le reprendió la otra joven, sonriéndole a Kinesis mientras le señalaba los dulces—. Compra dulces amigo, son los mejores de este barrio, dicen que te dan superpoderes, podrás levantar camiones con la mente y atravesar paredes, no creas en nuestra fama de estafadoras porque los dulces sí que son buenos.

La joven rió apenas terminó de hablar, Kinesis rió con ella y asintió, le entregó el dinero y se acuclilló a tomar sus dulces. La verdad es que ni siquiera le gustaban esos dulces, pero servía de excusa para acercarse.

—Me disculpo por lo de la otra vez, mi amiga estaba molesta por lo que había ocurrido, pero no era para reaccionar así como ella lo hizo, no volverá a pasar —Se disculpó Kinesis dirigiéndose a Yuna.

Ella le quedó mirando con gesto serio, su cabello atado en una coleta alta y tensa, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y Kinesis creyó por un momento que la chica le mataría.  
Aunque a los segundos ella solo asintió con su cabeza y sonrió.

—Está bien, todo está arreglado para mí desde que ayudaste a Jay con la policía, él me contó lo que pasó —mencionó la chica.

—Oh bueno, yo no lo ayudé realmente, ya sabes... —Kinesis se sintió incomodo al tener que aclarar aquello.

No es que él no haya querido ayudarlo, si fuera por él, ayudaría a todos los que pudiera, porque por alguna extraña razón tiene la manía de interponerse en todo y arriesgar su pellejo por quien sea, lo que lo hace un idiota total. Pero por mucho que le cueste asumir, él realmente no se sentía muy cómodo ayudando a Jay, no quería ser él quien ayude a un delincuente.

—Sea lo que sea, él está agradecido y yo también —La joven le sonrió simpática y se inclinó a recoger más dulces—. Eso no significa que te regalaré dulces, necesitamos el dinero así que compra más.

Kinesis se rió de aquello y asintió decidido en buscar en su mochila algún cambio que le quede.

—Niño no, no te preocupes, no estás obligado a comprar —Se apresuró a decir la otra joven, estirando una mano hasta donde Yuna y dándole un golpe en la nuca—. Sabes que esas no son formas de vender Yuna, para la otra te quedas en casa si no te comportas.

—No importa, me gusta aportar —comentó Kinesis, finalmente encontrando unas pocas monedas y entregándoselas.

—No creo que necesitemos caridad —dijo la de cabello morado.

—Cállate, sí la necesitamos —Interrumpió la otra joven, aceptando las monedas y Yuna le dio otro dulce más—. Soy Aran, por cierto.

—Kinesis —Se presentó.

—Jay nos lo había comentado, es un nombre bastante original.

—Mi madre pensó que sería divertido y mi padre no la detuvo —dijo el joven, encogiéndose de hombros y riéndose a la par de las chicas.

—Bueno Kinesis, también quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por Jay, no lo quiero ir a visitar a una correccional ni nada, así que se aprecia —agradeció Aran.

Kinesis asintió encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Quería preguntar por Jay, quería saber cómo se encontraba, dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo, se le aprieta un poco la garganta al pensar que podría estar delinquiendo por ahí. No sabe por qué debió engancharse tan rápido a ese chico, pero es que le gustó desde un principio, más aún cuando notó que el chico podía ser un desafío. Jay es un delincuente, al parecer le gustan los delincuentes, maldita sea.

—¿Y cómo ha estado Jay? —preguntó en un susurro Kinesis, tímido por el hecho de tener que exponer su interés por el chico.

—Bien, un poco mañoso porque DB le redujo las veces que tiene permitido asear el lugar, pero es que ya nos tenía mareados con el olor a cloro siempre, yo creo que con una vez al día está perfecto —contó Yuna, bajando hasta poder sentarse en el suelo y acomodando su chaqueta amarrada a su cintura.

—Fue a comprar algo para que podamos almorzar, pero debe estar por llegar ya, nunca va tan lejos y odia hacer filas, así que siempre compra donde esté vacío —comentó Aran, tomando de la mano a Kinesis para que se acercara más a ellas y no estorbara el paso de la gente—. Si quieres verlo puedes quedarte con nosotras hasta que llegue.

—Gracias —dijo Kinesis.

Continuaron hablando unos minutos más, sobre la escuela de Kinesis y sobre la pareja de Aran, quien se llamaba DB y vivía con ellas, no hablaban mucho de ellas, ya que al parecer se avergonzaban un poco de su vida, Kinesis no las culpaba, él no sabe lo que es tener que vivir como ellos lo hacen, pero puede entender que debe ser incómodo el tener que contárselo a personas externas. Kinesis se pregunta desde hace cuanto que Jay vive de esa forma, robando para poder alimentarse, vendiendo en la calle para tener con qué vestir.

Le dolía un poco el corazón.

También le daba curiosidad, tenía muchas preguntas, pero no se atrevía a hacerlas, era algo muy invasivo, podía ser irrespetuoso.

No pasó mucho hasta que vio a Jay llegar, vestía unos jeans desgastados, zapatillas viejas pero limpias y le sorprendió verlo esta vez sin sudadera, sólo con una camiseta roja a rayas, seguía con los mismos audífonos rodeando su cuello, también con el extraño antifaz de gato sobre su cabello. Kinesis no entiende por qué lo lleva siempre.

Cuando Jay lo vio, su rostro se sonrojó ligeramente y comenzó a caminar más lento. Kinesis se rió un poco de ello, aún cuando estaba consciente que él también se había sonrojado, el recuerdo del beso no dejaba de rondar por su mente desde entonces.

Jay no pudo hacer otra cosa más que seguir caminando hacia ellos, con la cabeza baja tratando de evitar el contacto visual con el azabache, finalmente llegando hasta donde se encontraban, les entregó una bolsa de papel a las chicas para que pudieran sacar su comida y él se guardó una lata de energética.

—Hola Jay —saludó Kinesis sonriéndole.

—Hola Kinesis —murmuró el rubio—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pasaba por aquí y me topé con Yuna, quería disculparme por lo de la otra vez —comentó el joven, llevando una de sus manos hasta su nuca, rascando el cabello corto de ahí—. También quería verte.

La cara del rubio se coloreó un poco más y solo atinó a asentir, abriendo su lata y dándole un sorbo grande, como si con ello pudiera darse la valentía para poder mirar al chico frente suyo.

—Gracias por lo del otro día —susurró Jay.

Las dos jóvenes presentes se rieron por lo bajo y comenzaron a murmurar entre ellas, con sonrisas divertidas y mirando sin disimulo hacia Jay, quien les devolvió la mirada con su entre cejo fruncido y su nariz arrugada.

Kinesis estaba un poco decepcionado de que ya tuviera que irse, su madre posiblemente lo estaba esperando para almorzar, y ya se había distraído bastante charlando ahí, no podrá pasar mucho tiempo con Jay.

Entonces recordó que debía irse sí o sí con el número del chico en su celular.

—¿Me darías tu número? El real, por favor —pidió Kinesis, sacando su celular esperanzado.

Jay negó con la cabeza y Kinesis sintió que su corazón se rompería con un soplido de viento.

—Jay no seas así, dale tu número, si ya hasta se besaron y todo —alegó Yuna de pronto.

Enseguida ambos chicos enrojecieron hasta las orejas y hablaron a la vez, tropezando con sus propias palabras, Jay tratando de soltar algún insulto para Yuna, y Kinesis cualquier idiotez para excusarse.

Luego de eso sí consiguió el número de Jay, también pudo comprobar que era el verdadero, así que estaba muy feliz.

[...]

Jay fue el primero en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Eso fue porque era el único despierto a esa hora, miraba su celular en medio de la noche, no sabía qué más hacer, el chico de antes no le había enviado ningún mensaje y él no iba a enviar nada de vuelta. Pero no podía dormir, se sentía nervioso desde que vio a Kinesis esa misma tarde.

Aún estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho días atrás. A veces para poder quitarse a los policías de encima debía hacer mucha estupidez. No esperaba que el chico se quedara ahí sin hacer nada, por un momento pensó que quizás lo delataría, lo entregaría a la policía, buscarían a sus padres y de ahí todo se iría al carajo.

Se sentía bien, se sentía feliz de que el joven no lo haya hecho.

Ese fue un día tranquilo.

Hasta que escuchó ruido fuera del lugar, varios pasos bajando hasta la entrada de la estación. Jay se levantó casi de un salto y miró hasta el gran metal que usaban de puerta, por debajo se lograba ver luces, eran suaves, de linternas, también los escuchó hablar.

Era la policía, posiblemente alguien debió dar aviso de que unos vagabundos o delincuentes se escondían por aquí.

Jay empujó a Yuna fuera de la cama, logrando despertarla al instante y se lanzó hasta donde dormía Aran y DB, no se necesitaron palabras, cada uno se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría al instante, no era algo fuera de lo normal.

Tomaron sus bolsos rápido, agarrando en manos todo lo que podían llevarse y bajaron corriendo del vagón hasta las vías del tren, no se detuvieron ni un segundo, debían correr hasta la siguiente salida, ésta se unía con las estaciones que si eran parte del servicio y podían salir a la calle principal desde ahí.

Jay se sintió un poco mal al recordar que hace poco habían conseguido la suficiente electricidad para conectar un frigobar que habían encontrado hace unas semanas. Tenían guardada la mayoría de su comida ahí, y Jay guardaba sus energéticas.

Volteó a ver a DB y se sintió un poco mejor al ver que había alcanzado a coger el bolso donde guardaban el resto de comida enlatada.

Su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo guardado ahí, pero supuso que con la adrenalina fue a lo primero que atinó.

Los únicos que tenían su número de celular era quienes corrían junto a él, también Kinesis, así que con seguridad era él quien estaba mensajeando ahora.

Mal momento chico, muy mal momento.


End file.
